Jason "Sky" Tate
Jason "Sky" Tate also known as "Lieutenant" Jason in the United Galaxy Force is the Blue "Star" Ranger of the Power Rangers Special Forces or S.F. Rangers for short. Jason is son of Schuyler Tate; the former S.P.D. Ranger and now S.P.D. Base Commander is honorable and respected when it comes to being a ranger much like his father and his grandfather as he is strong when helping an attack against the enemy, kind when it comes to meeting people, caring when he protects Earth and other worlds a like and protective when he teammates are down and standing up for someone in their defense. He can sometimes be a bit stubborn when it comes to his ego but is cooperative. He also well respected from his father and his grandfather since his family is a line of Power Rangers. He is also with Officer Kufah Kitty the White "Tiger Star" Ranger and has a best friend named Major Alex Jay Red "Star" Ranger. Biography Backstory Jason was born on Earth in the year 2024 (Around one year after Alex Jay). Jason pretty much grew up in a normal and peaceful life with his family like child can get. As a child, Jason always looked up to his father, who was a former S.P.D. Blue and Red Ranger. From him, he acquired his father's power from birth to create offensive and defensive force fields. Jason using his force field like his father Since then, he was inspired to be just like his father and become a Power Ranger like his father. Joining U.G.A. Jason joined the U.G.A..and was top on the Special Forces on weapons and fighting, along with his friends Alex and Kufah. Abiding by U.G.A.'s rules and regulations, Jason was trying his very best to be neat and precise. Yet, with this attitude, stubbornness and ego he became arrogant and believed himself to be above everyone else that broke the rules when he himself did everything precisely to the book like his father. As time went on, Jason began to loosen up and enjoy the other things in life a bit more and tries not to act like his father when he was young, though he always kept himself battle ready when called upon. Despite his attitude and stubbornness, his teammates thinks of him as a great friend. Power Ranges Special Forces While they were doing their service months in the U.G.A. Marine he was called in with his two friends to full red alert. They were called to Mars for backup about a base invasion. Alex led the team with Kufah and Tyler as they began fighting insect creatures until he found another squad Nancy Drew, Kim Xiang and Nelson Lance and helped them out. They soon later find Melladonna was here looking for the morpher devices from the former S.F. Rangers. A special message was given to them telling them that Melladonna would return to destroy the morphers so they take the morphers and used them against her. They now became the new Special Force Power Rangers and he became the Blue "Star" Ranger from that day forward. Arsenal *Special Force Morpher *Warp Shotgun *S.F. Sword Zord *Copter Zord Category:Power Rangers Special Forces Category:Blue Ranger Category:Master DA